Harry Potter and the Journey
by phoenixblade2
Summary: In 1945 Grindelwald steps in to stop the advance of Allied Forces into Germany, revealing the magical world to the Muggle one. Thirty-five years later Harry Potter is born. His journey will be a difficult one. NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other various fandoms this story may refer to.

A/N: This story will reference other fandoms, particularly my rules of magic will reference other fandom's, however it will not include other characters from those fandoms.

Harry Potter and the Journey

Prologue

_December 25__th__, 1944_

_Ardennes Forest_

Dumbledore surveyed the scene before him. The blood soaked snow and smoking tree stumps reeked of death. The ruined corpses of Allied soldiers littered the forest. Broken frames of tanks lay shattered, their steel armor melted and engines smoking. His eyes hardened at the carnage.

"What have you done, Gellert?" he whispered to himself. A crack sounded, and the mage spun, bringing his wand up to face the young man that had just appeared.

"Sorry, Professor," the man said. His hair was matted with blood, and his right arm hung loosely at his side as he limped toward the professor. "We managed to push back the Axis forces to Saarbruken, but there were heavy losses to our side, both Muggle and Magical, sir."

"Well done, Tommy-boy," a new voice mocked. The two mages turned to face the new threat. The newcomer stood, an evil smirk adorning his face.

Dumbledore and Tom stiffened as they felt the evil aura Gellert Grindelwald, the most powerful Dark wizard in the world.

"So, Albus, whatever do you think of my handiwork," he gestured around to battlefield.

Tom swung his wand, a blue bolt lanced out towards Grindelwald. The Dark lord snapped his wand up and a silver light flashed, the blue bolt dissolved into the air.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tommy-boy, don't you know your manners."

Albus moved in front of Tom, "Get back to Paris, Tom, you're in no condition for this." He turned his attention back to Grindelwald. "You will pay for your crimes, Gellert. You will be brought to justice for this atrocity."

The Dark Wizard laughed. "Always the fool, Albus. Did you think I would sit idly by as these wretched American Muggles charged through to Berlin. After all the work I did building up the Third Reich."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he swept his wand in a semi-circle, but Grindelwald spun away with a deafening crack, his cackling laughter filling the air.

Dumbledore shook his head before he too spun away, Disapparating with a pop.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other fandoms that appear in this story. Also this world's education system may resemble the education system from _Wit of a Raven_ by Japanese-Jew. I have received his permission to use it.

Chapter 1

_September 1__st__, 1991 _

_London, England_

The sun streamed into Platform 9 and 3/4, as dozens of families mingled and moved.

"Be good, Harry, and make sure to eat right. Not just lollies, " Harry's mother said as she hugged her son tightly. "And don't cause any trouble or else I'll know about it."

"Yes, mum," the skinny boy replied, wriggling from his mother's tight grip. His father looked down at him and smiled.

"Give 'em hell there, Harry," his father added as he winked.

"Absolutely, Dad," Harry replied, a small smile growing across his face. His father chuckled as his mother pursed her lips.

"See, Lils, causing trouble is in the Potter genes," James laughed louder as Lily smacked his arm. He crouched down, getting to eye level with his son. "We're so incredibly proud of you Harry. All you have to do is your best, and everything else will be fine."

"That, AND don't forget to write. You know how much Katie's going to miss you Harry," his mother chimed in.

"Yes, mum, and tell Katie I love her," Harry replied. His mother's eyes shone as she hugged him again. Harry gave his dad a quick hug and picked up his large trunk, and carried it onto the train.

He moved into an empty compartment, shoving his trunk beneath his seat.

"How'd you do that?" a girl's voice demanded.

He turned and saw a brunette girl, her hair short and frizzy, "Do what?"

"Lift your trunk, did you not bring any books or anything," she asked, dragging what appeared to be a very trunk, her face shining with exertion.

"Oh, that. My trunk's got a Featherlight on it." he replied. "Did you not get your trunk in Diagon?"

She looked down and blushed. "My...my parents are uncomfortable around magic, so this is a Muggle trunk."

Harry tried to break the tension, " My grandmum says that ever since the Great Reveal, anti-Muggle sentiments have gotten a lot softer so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Unless you have plans to go to Germany over Christmas."

The girl laughed nervously.

"I just realized, I haven't introduced myself," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger," she replied. "It's nice to meet you. It's just…I'm worried about how I'll do at Hogwarts. I mean, it is the premier school of magic in the world, and I only found out about my magic four weeks ago and I've read the Standard Book of Spells, but I didn't understand a lot and I'm going to be so behind..."

Harry interrupted her as she started to breakdown, "You're going to be fine Hermione. You won't be behind at all."

"But you've been doing magic your entire life, you can probably do everything in the first year syllabus," she cried.

"Hermione, no one does anything but accidental magic till they turn eleven. Its got something to do with not being able to stop your magic once it starts, and risking Depletion, you know running out of magic. So you've got nothing to worry about being behind."

As she grew calmer, the conversation changed to more casual topics. Harry found out about Hermione's parents. They were dentists, and did well for themselves, for Muggles.

* * *

With the intervention of Grindelwald at the Massacre at Ardennes came what was known as the Great Reveal. The Wizarding world was thrust into the limelight after the destruction wreaked by the soon-to-be German fuhrer and the Muggle and Wizarding Allied forces were required to overcome any feelings of animosity that would have normally arisen. Because under the Grindelwald the Wehrmacht grew to be even more lethal.

The Pacific theater was thankfully an easier fight as the Great Reveal allowed the Chinese mages, for so long forced to work in secret, to assist the American forces in capturing Japan.

The European theater was as lucky. The Allies lost nearly three-quarters of their forces to the ruthless German machine. Losses would have been greater if the two Great Heroes, Albus Dumbledore and Thomas Riddle Jr. Had not fought so fiercely to keep the Germans out of France.

The combined forces of Allied mages and the American military-industrial complex allowed the Allies to retake the European countries to the south of Bulgaria from Italy to Greece, however Scandinavia, Russia, the rest of the Eastern Bloc, and the countries north of Afghanistan fell to the Third Reich.

Indian and Chinese mages held the line and World War II slowed into a Cold War.

The bigoted pureblood faction was forced to acknowledge the worth of Allied Muggle forces, and many of their prejudices fell from the zeitgeist. While the interaction between them increased, with magic enhancing Muggle medicine and technology, and Muggle science facilitated greater understanding about magic itself, the two cultures still kept to themselves, unable to completely overcome the prejudices of centuries.

The Wizarding world, now allowed to exist in the open, experienced a population boom. And with the population boom the traditions of Britain were forced to change. Hogwarts was no longer the best school of magic in Britain by default.

* * *

"The education you get at Hogwarts is superior to any other school in Britain," a blonde boy said to Harry. "All the other schools lead up to the O.W.L.'s at eighteen, and then you have to go to uni to get your N.E.W.T.'s which takes another three years. Hogwarts has you ready to take your O.W.L.'s by fifteen and N.E.W.T.'s by seventeen. Though my father says that after the Reveal the tests got much harder. I dunno if someone so new to magic can handle it."

"Stop worrying her, Draco," Harry said. "Hermione like I said, you'll be fine. Hogwarts is extremely exclusive. They do extensive testing on any magical child born to see if they have what it takes, plus further academic testing to see if you can handle the work. What Draco forgot to mention is that Hogwart's graduates 93% of its students."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, but she may be part of that seven percent, Harry."

"Stop taking the mickey, Malfoy," Hermione exlaimed.

"Geeze, Hermione, calm down." Draco said. "You don't seem like a complete idiot. What house do you both want anyway? I hope I get Slytherin, that's where Colonel Riddle's from."

"Isn't he also head of Slytherin?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry spoke up. "But Dumbledore's from Gryffindor, and so are my parents, so that's where I want to go."

"I just want to get through sorting," she replied. "Its not like one house is better than another right?"

"Well Slytherin's obviously best...," Draco said chuckling at the look of outrage on Harry's face, "but, Bones was a Hufflepuff, and she made the finals of the World Dueling tournament back in '72 before she became head of Ministry of National Law Enforcement, so obviously Hufflepuff's not full of duffers."

"And Flitwick was two-time champion of the circuit 'fore he became head of Ravenclaw," Harry added. "So it really doesn't matter."

Their conversation was cut off as they heard a man's voice from the overhead P.A. "The train will be arriving in Hogsmeade station in forty-five minutes. Hogwarts' uniforms must be worn at the Sorting ceremony."

* * *

An aged witch surveyed the small children before her. Her stern face softened as she noticed the nervousness on some of their faces.

"You will enter the Great Hall and wait until you are called. When you hear your name, walk up to the front, take a seat on the stool, and place the hat on your head. Once the hat calls out your house you may take your seat at your House table. After the opening feast, the prefects of your house will escort you to your dormitories, where your Heads of House will address you. If you are sorted into Gryffindor, I will see you later as I am your Head of House. For the rest of you, I will see you in class later this week. Congratulations on entering Hogwarts."

With that the Professor turned around and walked into the Great Hall, the door swinging open automatically, and a horde of first years followed.

"Granger, Hermione"

She walked nervously to the raised dais. Stepping up on the raised stone she gave the hat a quick look before putting it on. The hat was ancient and worn, and she put it on with more than a little fear.

The hat sank down over her head covering her vision with darkness.

"Well, well. Quite the little bookworm are we." A voice rang out.

"Hey! So what if I like to read." She shouted back.

The voice chuckled, "Quite a bit of bravery too, and a yearning for camaraderie. Ravenclaw would be a great choice for you, young missy, but you'd better be-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the voice shouted to the rest of the hall. The hall applauded politely, the Gryffindor table louder than the rest.

She walked quickly and found a seat, relief filling her, her new housemates welcoming her as she sat down.

* * *

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco strode confidently up to the dais, and pulled the hat over his head.

"A colonel, boy? Quite ambitious, and got the smarts to back it up. Well get your arse to-"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. His heart pounded with excitement as he restrained himself from sprinting over to his new house. He looked up to the faculty table to his godfather, Severus Snape, who ever so slightly nodded his head. He gave a small smile before finding a place next to his childhood friend.

* * *

Harry tried to make out anything in the darkness that he was now in.

"Well, well, well," the voice sounded in his mind. "You're a tough nut to crack Mr. Potter. Braver, intelligence, loyalty, ambition, you're the full package Potter. Where to place you, where to place you. Hmmm. Well, Potter what do you think?"

"I...I'd like Gryffindor, if that's okay." the young boy said.

The voice laughed, "Bettter be…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all

Chapter 2

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Professor and Head of Offensive and Defensive Magicks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he sat in the Great Hall watching the new students get sorted he couldn't help but think back to his childhood.

He had always wondered how things would have changed if his father hadn't tracked him down at that orphanage.

Even at three he the other orphans bullied him. They called him freak, psycho, queer, and they made his life hell. And then one day, a man showed up, his father, and took him took him away.

He had cried that day, and had been so angry.

"Why," he sobbed. "Why didn't you want me?"

His father had hugged him tightly and apologized. Tom learned that his mother, Merope Gaunt, had been a witch and given his father a love potion. When she could no longer bear the guilt she had stopped and, predictably, he had left.

Returning home, he had tried to find love again, he had even gotten married, but he had been unable to conceive a child. His desire for a child overriding any resentment he had felt towards Merope, he had sought his son out and adopted him.

His father had been a loving and attentive father, and even stopped despising magic after a few years, and when Tom had been accepted at Hogwarts, he no longer felt the anger and hate he had started developing as a toddler.

He had prospered at Hogwarts, despite being a half-blood in Slytherin, which had earned him scorn from the pureblood faction. This too he overcame in his fifth year when he had opened the Chamber of Secrets. Instead of releasing the monster into the student population to kill Muggleborns, he had gotten Professor Dumbledore and accompanied him down to deal with the monster.

He had had not respect for Armando Dippet. Tom had always felt that Dippet, a former Minister of Magic, had been too much of a politician and not enough of an educator. But Tom had always respected Professor Dumbledore. He, just like anyone who has met Dumbledore, was amazed at the palpable aura of power the Transfiguration Professor had put off.

Dumbledore too had taken a liking to Tom. The boy had been intelligent and powerful, but most of all enjoyed learning. Still the draw of what the Ministry termed "the Dark Arts" ensnared Tom and when the inevitable happened, and the young man began studying them, Albus ensured that he did not fall completely into the Darkness.

When the two wizards entered the Chamber, they found the massive Basilisk. After one hundred and fifty years of life and a magical bond to Salazar Slytherin it was quite an intelligent creature.

Neither wizard wanted to kill the beast unless they were forced, but thankfully neither wizard needed to. The Basilisk was happy just to have been set free, having been kept in a magical stasis, which had preserved him at the age at which he had entered it.

Basilisks were not inherently Dark Creatures. Dangerous, absolutely, and incredibly powerful, but they did not revel in death as the Dark Creatures did, and thus the massive snake was happy to abide by the rules that the future Headmaster laid down in return for it's freedom.

It was not allowed to hunt and kill any students, professors, humans, centaurs or unicorns. Any other creature in the forest was fair game.

Tom's stock had risen quite a bit after the incident, having been awarded a trophy for Special Services to the School.

By that time, the war had reached the Wizarding World, and he had worked furiously to join the Auror corps so that he could defend his world.

Graduating at the top of his class, Dumbledore had approached about a personal apprenticeship which had taken with gusto, but his was not a standard apprenticeship by any means.

Tom did not learn the tools of his trade in classroom or workshop. He learned it on the battlefield countering Grindelwald's magical forces. In 1944, when the German Dark Lord single-handedly obliterated the Allied Muggle forces at Ardennes, he had been sent to counter the combined Magical and Muggle German forces at Saarbrucken.

Grindelwald had raised converted entire battalions of Nazi soldiers to Inferi and given them Muggle firearms. His exploration into Dark Magic had taken him far, but even he was repulsed by the horror that he faced. The magic he had done that day had been the most exhausting of his life, but he had successfully driven back the godforsaken army that he faced.

Returning to Paris he had joined the joint task force of the Muggle and Magical worlds and been the key to decisive victories in Grenoble, Milan and Zurich, for Grindelwald, unlike Hitler, held no sympathy for Swiss neutrality.

For the next thirty years he held a position as colonel in the army, but as the War cooled, he left his post for a professorship at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Welcome, one and all to another year here at our hallowed halls," the Headmaster started, standing up from his seat. "Hunger must be gnawing away at all of you bellies, so I shall only say a few words: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak. Now let the feast begin."

The older students chuckled at Dumbledore's eccentricity, before tucking into the food. Harry almost drooled as the food appeared on the serving plates at the center of tables. He piled his plate high with the delicious looking dishes, and began to tear at the them.

Hermione shook her head at Harry's lack of manners, before she too began eating, though in a slightly more civilized way.

The Hall grew quiet, the sounds of chatter giving way to the sounds of eating. Soon Dumbledore stood again to address the hall.

"I have just a few announcements before you all head up to your dorms: The Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. Should any below sixth year wander into it, the repercussions will be severe. Magic is also forbidden in the corridors, and Madam Pince is quite irascible, so it would be best not to practice magic in the library. The full list of forbidden items may be found on the door to Mr. Filch's office, and first years, class schedules will be handed out tomorrow. Now, before I dismiss you all, to what I'm sure is a much anticipated night of sleep, would you all accompany me in the school song."

The Headmaster flicked his wand, and ribbon flew out arranging itself into large loopy letters.

"Now pick your melody and off we go."

The hall was filled with a cacophony of noise as the noisy and conflicting tunes clashed. As the song ended Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the students.

Harry followed the mass of Gryffindor students to their dormitories. He walked through a doorway, into a large room with comfy looking chairs and large sofas. Fireplaces dotted the walls and a collection of desks littered the left side of the room next to some bookshelves.

"First years please wait here, all other students may go to their dorms," a voice spoke from the front of the group.

Students walked up the stairs to their dorms as the new students waited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor house," a familiar voice called out. The first years looked to see who spoke.

"To the left are the girls' dormitories and to the right are the boys," Professor McGonagall said. "For those of you not paying attention earlier, I am Professor McGonagall, professor and head of Transfiguration, Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House. Each of you will share a dorm with three other students in your year. eight Gryffindors from each year, four boys and four girls, will join eight students from each of the other houses for your classes. I will hand out your schedule tomorrow. In your dormitories, you each have a bed and desk and joint fireplace for Floo Calls. Calls cost a Sickle for ten minutes and are for Calls only, no Floo travel is permitted, the fireplaces are enchanted against it. There is also an in-suite bathroom that your foursome will share. Once again welcome to Hogwarts, if you have any problems do not hesitate to come to me."

With that she walked out of the dormitories.

"I am Percival Weasley, 5th year prefect," said a red haired boy. "I am joined by Brittany Davis, Aditi Singh, and Simon Black. If there are any problems you may come to us or the Sixth or Seventh year prefects or the Head Boy and Girl, Claudius Lestrange or Nymphadora Tonks. Curfew for 5th year and below non-prefects I nine o'clock. Are there any questions? No? Good. Sleep well everybody."

With that the older prefects went to their dorm, followed by the small first years. Harry walked up the spiraling staircase past several landings until he found a door with the names Longbottom, Potter, Thomas, and Zabini.

He opened the door and saw the three boys chatting. Looking around he spotted his trunk at the foot of one of the beds.

"Harry! Mate, its good to see you," a round faced boy said.

"Hey Neville, I thought we were meeting up on the train," Harry responded.

"Sorry, mate, I got caught up talking to Susan Bones," Neville apologized. "This is Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini."

Neville gestured towards the other too. Dean Thomas had dark skin and extremely curly hair, while Zabini was light tan with straight black hair like Harry's own.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm knackered, shall we talk tomorrow."

The boys agreed and began getting ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Well that's 2 chapters a prologue, so I hope you all enjoy it. Tomorrow we'll get into the classes and I'll begin to explain my system of magic. I'll try and have another chapter up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My views on magic have been influenced by Japanese-jew. If you've not read his stuff...do.

Chapter 3

Harry Potter awoke early the next morning to the sounds of snoring from his roommates. Excited as he was for his first day of training in real magic, it was a wonder that he slept at all.

He went to get himself ready for the day, and soon the rest of his dorm mates had arisen. Harry and Neville who had grown up together already knew each other quite well, but Harry used the time to learn about Dean and Blaise.

Dean was a Muggleborn from Upton Park. His father was an artist and his mother was a waiter at a local diner. Harry learned that Dean too loved art, but his art was music, particularly the violin which Dean had brought with him.

Blaise was from a long line of Italian purebloods. His grandparents had escaped Italy before Mussolini came to power, and now his mother owned a chain of successful apothecaries but his father had passed away when he had turned eight.

Neville and Harry were fast friends. Harry's father James was a Lieutenant Colonel in the British Army Magical Forces, and Neville's father was a Senior Auror in the Ministry of National Law Enforcement, but they had been in the same class at Hogwarts and both James and Lily and Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, had been happy for their child to have a playmate the same age.

They had gotten to be such good friends that since Harry was only a day younger than Neville, their parents began celebrating their birthdays together.

As they left for breakfast Harry told his two new friends about his family. Harry's father was in the military and his mother was in the Ministry of Magic as a spell researcher.

"My godfather's Sirius Black," he continued as they found some seats in the Great Hall. "And then there's Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter, they were all really good friends with my father back when they were here. They're pretty much family so next year I'll have to look after my cousins."

"Hang on, not Sirius Black, the one that's on the dueling circuit. He's ranked like twenty-fourth in the world"

"Yeah, my dad takes the piss out of him for not reaching the finals yet."

"I watched his quarterfinal match last season," Blaise responded. "It was incredible, bad luck for your godfather though. Who knew that Simon Lee from the States would know the Devas."

"What's the Devas?" Dean asked.

"It's a Hindu spell from an ancient Ayurvedic healing spell," an accented voice answered. "Sorry, I'm Parvati Patil. And the spell came from one that regenerated limbs, but was adapted to grow extra arms."

"Right," added Blaise. "So this Simon guy grew two extra arms, slapped duelist shields on 'em, and was batting away Black's spells."

"Nasty little shock that was for Uncle Sirius," Harry chuckled. "Mum made fun of the look on his face for the next month."

They continued to chat as they ate their breakfast until they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall with their schedules.

_Group A: Brown, Granger, Longbottom, Patil, Potter, Thomas, Vane, Zabini_

_M & W:_

_Charms and Magical Theory 8:00 - 9:30_

_Biology 9:45 - 11:15_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration 2:00 - 4:00_

_T &Thr:_

_Mathematics 8:00 - 10:00_

_Herbology 10:15 - 12:15_

_Lunch_

_Potions 1:30 - 3:30_

_Offensive and Defensive Magic 3:45 - 5:45_

_F_

_Charms and Magical Theory 8:00 - 9:30_

_Biology 9:45 - 11:15_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration 2:00 - 3:00_

_World History 3:00 - 6:00_

"We have to learn maths and biology here?" Dean whined.

"When the worlds merged, the Crown instituted its education requirements here," Hermione's voice answered.

"Also this way, if you want to go to Muggle uni to get a higher degree you can." Harry added. "S'what my dad did. That's how he's an officer in the army now. Anyway we don't want to be late for class, so we'd best get going."

Despite leaving the Great Hall early for class, they arrived at their Charms classroom with only a few minutes to spare. They would have been late had Hermione not asked a portrait for directions.

When they entered the class, Parvati ran over to a girl, one who looked remarkably like her but in Ravenclaw colors, and started chatting excitedly. A pair of brunette's entered and waved to Hermione, before going over to join Parvati.

"That's her twin that Parvati's gone to talk to," Hermione supplied to Harry and his friends. "And those are my roommates, Lavender Brown and Chelsea Vane. Their nice enough, I suppose."

Soon enough the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs entered. Harry waved to Draco and waved him over so that they could chat, but they were interrupted by the professor, a bright young woman who appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Welcome," she said. "To Charms and Magical Theory. You may put your wands away, the first few session of this class will not be practical. You will learn your first charm next week, but this week we will be talking the basics of Magical Theory. I am Professor Merrythought Let's jump right into this. Can anyone tell magic is?"

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes," the professor looked down at her roll sheet, "Ms. Granger?"

"Is...is magic energy, professor?"

The professor smiled, "That's not a bad guess, but no magic is not energy, at least not by the definition that energy has according to physics Ms. Granger. The reason Ms. Granger's answer is not correct, class, is that there is no correct answer. We have a decent idea of how magic works and how to use it, but we have no idea what it is."

She waved her wand and images of magical creatures appeared in the air.

"What we do know is that the magic inside of our bodies is distinct from the magic everywhere else in the universe. The why will be answered on Friday in your World History class, but sufficed to say the way we use magic is unique. Yes, Mr. Nott?"

A brown haired boy from Slytherin had raised his hand.

"What do you mean its unique, Professor?" the boy asked.

"I was just getting there, Mr. Nott," she replied. "I suppose I should say the fact that we USE magic is unique, because for magical creatures, the magic has affected them. However with a wand we are able to affect magic. To explain this fully I will have to discuss the mechanics of wand use."

With a wave, the schematics of a wand appeared in the air and she launched into an explanation. When a wand chooses a wizard it creates a magical bond with them similar to that which exists between a wizard and his familiar. This bond allows our internal magic, which could normally only affect ourselves or have a very weak effect on actual world, to have a very strong influence on universe.

The first wizards to use a wand had varying luck with their magic and it took extreme focus and determination to develop the first spells. But after a time because wizards would cause the same effect again and again magic began to adapt, and would respond to the internal magic and thus the first modern spells were developed.

"These days," she explained, "spells are created when a group of witches or wizards, or fewer depending on the individual strength of the mages, impress upon to the external magic a specific result dependent on a specific type of internal magic."

At that moment a ringing noise sounded, "Ah!" Merrythought said. "It appears we are out of time, well, till Wednesday children."

And with that class ended and the children headed to Biology. Time passed and the children moved from Biology to Lunch and then from Lunch to Transfiguration.

As the classroom filled up a man with salt-and-pepper hair stood and flicked his wand. Professor Landon wrote itself into the board.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome young ones. I teach Transfiguration for 1st through fifth year, and I suppose I have the honor of formally teaching the lot of you your first spell. Though it would be more appropriate to call it a charm. Can any of you tell be what the difference between a spell and a charm? Yes, Mr. Finch-Fletchley?"

"Charms are better liked, sir?"

"Very clever Mr. Fletchley, but no. A charm has one specific use, while a spell is variable. Now if any of you have Madame Goshawk's book you will know that all spells require intent and focus. Since spells can have a variety of effects they require a greater degree of intent and focus. There are really only seven main spells that are required for a Transfiguration N.E.W.T., they are known collectively as the Universal Spells of Transfiguration. However these spells are incredibly complex and far beyond any of your capabilities, so we will start with charms."

Landon flicked his wand and matchsticks flew to each of the desks. "This is the matchstick to needle charm, and the incantation is in your book."

Harry reached into his bag, as he pulled out his book he studied the tiny matchstick in front of him. He flipped open to the right page and read it over.

The book gave the incantation, _Carcarorcus_, and a brief explanation of the spell. Along with a moving diagram of the wand motion.

"Many commonly used spells have appropriate incantations so as to enable easy recall of the spell," the book read. "The matchstick to needle charm does not fall into that category. Beginner's charms are seldom used in adulthood, thus are given ludicrous and often times made up names. When casting the charm draw a straight abrupt line parallel to the matchstick. The specificity of the charm lessens the need for intent and focus, but you must still have a sufficient amount of both."

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the matchstick. He murmured the incantation and swept his wand over the stick. The stick turned gray for a moment before reverting back to its original form.

"Almost, Mr. Potter," the professor commented from the front of the room, "Nice try to you also, Granger, you as well Li. Can you all tell me what you were thinking of? No? That's why none of you succeeded. You all forgot about intent and focus."

Harry looked back down wondering what the professor meant about intent and focus. He concentrated on the matchstick and tried again. This time the matchstick changed shape, resembling a little wooden needle. It retained its shape for a slightly longer time before once again turning back into a matchstick.

Irritated, Harry looked up to see Landon's face. "Try again Mr. Potter, and this time really think about what your intent is."

"What my intent is?" Harry thought to himself. "What the hell does that mean?"

He looked back down at the matchstick, focusing on it. He though about what he was trying to do, and pictured a needle in his mind. Once again he muttered the incantation and performed the wand motion. He felt a tingle from below his stomach to his arm.

This time the matchstick shifted into a needle. It stayed that way for a solid twenty seconds before turning back into a matchstick.

"Well done Mr. Potter," the Professor said. "Take five points for Gryffindor, anyone else that manages to perform the spell by the time class ends, take two points for your house."

He picked up Harry's matchstick, "This also brings us to a good lesson. Transfiguration IS NOT permanent. More powerful wizards can make the spells last longer, but they all fade eventually. So remember, Transfiguration is NOT permanent."

He put the matchstick back on Mr. Potter's desk. "Continue practicing please, try and get the spells to last longer."

* * *

A/N: I realize that there hasn't been much action. Expect some in the next chapter. Also if you have the time or inclination please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4:

A man, his hair greying and with a neatly trimmed beard, awoke with a start. His eyes darted around the room, before an almighty boom resonated. He quickly threw off his bedsheets and as he sprung out of bed his eyes found the sight in the window. A glowing translucent pyramid covered the chateau and illuminated the night. Cracks broke their way across the panes that made up its sides, as pieces fell from them like glass, burning into nothingness on the way down.

"Vous devez partir!" he whispered to the now awake partner in his bed. Fear marred her elegant face.

"Non," she whispered. "Je ne partirai pas."

A wand appeared in the man's hand. He swept it cross the woman as he whispered. She flew out of the bed and landed gently in a fireplace that enlarged to accomodate her. The sound of wood splintering echoed through the chateau.

He flicked his wand upward as green flames engulfed the woman. As she disappeared into the green flames, a dome of blue sprang into place outside, covering the chateau. The green flames died instantly.

"Merde!" he swore. The door to his bedroom flew of its hinges and hurtled towards him. He pointed his wand at it, "_Frangit Repulsatque"_

The door stopped suddenly before bursting into splinters, and before the splinters had a chance to fall they flew back through the now open doorway. Cries of pain rewarded his efforts.

"_Flammata" _he cried. A wall of flames sprung up obscuring the doorway. He pointed his wand at the flames, "_Pyros Mobiliata_"

The flames sped out of the doorway into the hall beyond. Their glow illuminating the figures int the hallway. As the chateau caught fire from his spells, the figure advanced, clothes burning. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and as the man surveyed his assassin's his eyes widened.

Covered in blood from the splinters and red from the fire they smiled evilly. Their skin slowly started to knit itself back together taking on a pale color. He shouted another incantation and a wall of blue magic pushed the creatures back into the hall.

He pointed his wand at a silver candelabra on the wall. It tore itself off and glowed red, incinerating the bits of plaster that still clung to it. The superheated silver split itself into three amorphous spheres which lenthened into glowing red spikes before cooling and resuming their sliver color. He made a sharp motion towards the doorway and the spikes shot off into the hall. Two of the creatures burst into flames, matching their surroundings, as the spikes pierced them, but the third dodged with unnatural speed.

The man tried to incant another spell, but the creature, moving again with inhuman speed, slammed him into a wall holding his wand-arm above his head. It opened its mouth, fangs springing into existence before it tore into the neck of the man. As the man fell unconscious, the creature pulled back furrowing its brow, blood dripping down its grisly maw, the red contrasting the paleness of its face.

Outside the blue dome disappeared. As the dome fell, the creature disappeared with a pop, taking the man with him.

The chateau continued to burn, orange flames illuminating in the night sky, growing brighter as more and more of the house caught fire.

* * *

A green fire burst into existence in an office, a country away, startling the old man behind his desk. A woman was spat out by the fire place into the center of the room.

She looked up at the man who arose from his seat to meet her.

"Zey came for him, Albus," she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as she fell to the floor. "Zey came, for him and he made me leave."

Dumbledore's face grew hard. He flicked his wand a silver bird flew out and sped out of the office flying through thew walls.

"Perenelle, I need you to calm down, and explain to me what happened."

She tried to control her crying. "Zey tore our wards down, Albus. W-we had no notice."

Dumbledore walked over to her and lifted her off the ground. "Did you see who?"

The woman shook her head, " 'e made me leave," she choked out. "Z-zey were quick. I 'eard them at ze door, as Floo'd. H-he..."

Dumbledore engulfed the woman in a hug, as she broke into tears. The door to the office opened. A man and a woman stepped into the room.

"You called for me, sir?" the man said.

"Tom," Dumbledore seperated himself from the crying woman. "Nicholas Flamel has been taken. Go to the Flamel estate, find out what you can."

Riddle nodded, schooling his shock, as he pulled out a bronze coin. He tapped it, causing it to glow blue briefly. When the glow died down, Tom disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to the new woman. "Poppy, see that Perenelle is made comfortable, and check to see that she hasn't been injured," he said to the Healer as he motioned for her to come forward. Pernelle fell into the embrace of the Madam Pomfrey, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Perenelle, I must go to Whitehall and inform the Prime Minister of this...development. I will return in the morning."

He whistled loudly, and not a moment had passed before a ball of fire appeared in the air as a hawk-like bird flew out of hit. The bird landed on Dumbledore's shoulders, "We will rescue him, Perenelle, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to return Nicholas to you unharmed."

With that, the greatest wizard of Britain disappeared in a ball of flame.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the 4th chapter. I promised action and action I delivered. I'm sorry if my French is terrible, I'm using the translation widget on my Mac.


End file.
